BitterSweet Goodbye
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: Alice POV - Alice is banished from Chipenden. How does she take the message, what is she going to do, and how will she take farewell with Tom?


**AN:  
><span>**Okay, so this is my story to "Project Valentine". I actually made it! It might sound stupid, but I'm kinda proud of myself because I managed it XD

What is "Project Valentine" you ask? Well, without any preparation, you're supposed to write a fanfiction based on romance. You're not allowed to choose plot, character nor universe until the clock strikes midnight. Everything is supposed to be done in 24 hours – while under the "Valentine Spirit".

I thought about writing an anime-fanfiction, but 4 minutes past midnight, I couldn't stop thinking about "The Last Apprentice". So yeah, that was a "Valentine Sign" XD The characters were ofc Tom and Alice.

I really loooove the books – although I have yet to read the last two books. This scene is originally from the 5th book, but I focus on Alice, and have written it in her PointOfView. So yeah, not my usual style of writing. What did you think of it?

When researching on the internet for details and such, I stumbled across Craig Botes's YouTube, and his amazing composition to the books. I listened to it the rest of my writing time. ( (/) watch?v=69UdlOFn7EU )

Please tell me what you think!  
>I wanna get better, and can't do that without feedback!<p>

And please like me on facebook if you enjoy me stuff:  
>"WinnifredArtemisDub" is my account there.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>**

«I do not own any of the following characters, original universe, or the original story. I only own the idea and writing of the retelling of the situation.»  
>Thanks a lot to DragonLover91 and Lightning Bee for BetaReading.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>«BitterSweet Goodbye»<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but crying. I had tried my best to please the stupid old Spook, and now, after using my powers to save him, to save us all, he'd decided to drag me into the garden and put me in one of the disgusting pits.<p>

"It seems to me that there's another way," To my surprise, Arkwright spoke up. "There's clearly a strong bond between Master Ward and this girl. And I'll say this to you, Mr. Gregory: If you carry out your threat, you'll lose an apprentice. Perhaps the best you've ever had. We'll all lose someone who could be a dangerous foe to the Fiend. Because without our training and protection, Tom will be seriously vulnerable and might never reach his full potential."

"And there's something else very close to my own heart. The lad made a bargain with the Fiend that freed my mam's and dad's spirits from over fifteen years of suffering. But without the help of Grimalkin he wouldn't have been able to win. And without Alice summoning her the witch assassin wouldn't have stood at Master Ward's side. So even I owe the girl something."

He owed me? Could that mean...?

"From what I've been told, the girl had a bad upbringing, a training in witchcraft that very few people of even the strongest character would have been able to recover from. That she did recover and has contributed so much shows you her mettle. I don't think we're dealing with a witch here. And certainly not with a malevolent one. But maybe, like all of us, she's both good and bad inside, and you know only too well that light and dark fight a war within each of our hearts. I should know: At times my thoughts have been darker than most people's. And I've had to struggle long and hard to limit my drinking. So let Alice go free. You'd be releasing a girl who I think will prove to be a strong-minded woman; she'll still be on our side whatever the methods she may sometimes choose to employ. As I said, there's a middle way" he continued. "Don't put her in a pit. Instead, why don't you just send her away to make her own way in the world? Just banish her. Do that for us all. It's a way out of this mess"

Send me away? I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. The younger Spook had just suggested to Old Gregory that I should not end my days in the pit. There was a silence, the Spook's voice boomed:

"Would that be lenient enough for you, lad? Could you live with that? If I did that, would you continue as my apprentice?"

"Yes," My heart nearly stopped upon hearing Tom agree. He would send me away for good. It was better than the pit, but spending the rest of my life in a pit would at least keep me close to Tom. I looked at him, but he turned his face away; wouldn't even look at me.

"Right, girl," said the Spook. "Collect your things and get you gone. Keep well away from the lad and don't ever come within five miles of Chipenden again! Return and you'll know exactly what to expect."

I left the room without a sound. Old Gregory had never liked me. Still, after the time we spent alone in Chipenden without Tom, I thought he'd warmed up to me a little. Should have known better, I should. Old Gregory would never have trusted me. I would've always been seen as a witch, the witch I supposedly was meant to be.

I started gathering my belongings, laying them out on the sheet. It wasn't much. From the little bookshelf in the corner I picked out the only book that was mine. A present I had gotten from my Aunt Agnes. It wasn't much of a looker, quite the opposite. The covers were yellow with old age and worn out with cracks here and there. I carefully placed it on the bed together with the rest, before turning to the window. It had started raining.

As I shut the front door behind me, I stopped and closed my eyes. Old Gregory might not have considered me as a permanent houseguest, but I had I felt that way. I had come home. I pulled in one last breath. Feeling overwhelmed by all the memories from a time that was now ending. I wrapped my furry coat tighter around myself. It was raining heavier now.

Sensing Tom's presence at the edge of the garden, I started walking. As I passed through the drooping willows, I could see him standing there. No doubt waiting for me.

"Thanks for coming to say good-bye, Tom," I said as I crossed through the moat. Once across, I reached out my hand, taking his left in my right. His skin was warm. His hand was safe and all I wanted. But I couldn't have it; soon I would have to let it go for the last time.

"I don't know what to say," his voice quavered as he spoke.

I couldn't bear seeing him like this. After all we'd been through together, I knew him well enough to know what he was thinking. The Spook had been unfair, but Tom still was his master's apprentice.

"Ain't nothing you can say. We both done what we thought was best – and I always knew what Old Gregory thought about me using the dark. It was a risk worth taking to protect you. I don't regret it for a minute – though it breaks my heart to think I'll never see you again.

We walked in silence until we reached the canal bank. The time had come. It was now or never. I released his hand and pulled out the blood jar from the pocked of my coat.

"Take it, Tom. Fiend can't touch you if you keep this close. It's got Morwena's blood on it. Keep you safe, it will!"

His eyes widened as he understood what it was I held toward him. "How did you get her blood? I don't understand"

"Don't you remember? I washed your chain. But first I put some in the bottle. Don't take much. Just add a few drops of your own blood to it and it'll do the trick!" Lying to him killed me inside, but it had to be done. Cause this time the truth wouldn't help. If he knew, he would probably not accept it at all.

He shook his head. "No, Alice. I can't take it–"

"Oh, please, Tom, please. Just take it. Take it for me. Not trying to scare you. But you'll be dead soon without this. Who'll keep you safe if I'm not there? Old Gregory can't, that's for sure. So take the bottle so I can sleep at night knowing you're safe." I had to fight back the growing lump of desperation in my throat. He had to use it. How could he not see that being who he was, it would only be a matter of time before the Fiend would approach him again, and this time-.

"I can't take it, Alice. I can't use the dark. Please don't ask me again. I know you mean well, but I just can't accept it. Not now. Not ever." His voice was determined, and I realized that I had lost.

I lowered my eyes, studying the towpath. It was no use. Placing the bottle back in my coat, I felt the lump in my throat give in. Tears filled my eyes, and ran down my cheeks, before dripping from the end of my chin and down on the ground.

"Where will you go, Alice? Where will you stay?"

I raised my head and looked straight into his emotional green eyes. "I'll go home" No, not home. Home was with him. However that was not a choice, I had to go the place that all witches call home. "Back to Pendle. Back to where I belong. I was born to be a witch and that's what I'm going to be. It's the only life I can live now…"

Before giving him an opportunity to answer – an answer I was afraid I might not like, I stretched towards him and put my arms round him, pulling him as close to me as I could. He was mine, mine to be, and I needed him to know that. I pressed my lips against his, kissing him hard. After a couple of seconds I let go, turned away and ran off down the towpath as fast as I could.

I cried as I ran. Away from the house I called home, away from the safety and comfort, away from the certainty of a future. I ran away, away from him, away from Thomas Jason Ward.

Reaching the big bell, my legs collapsed underneath me, making me coil over and fall. As I got up, there was mud on my dress and in my hair, but I had stopped crying. I remembered the last time I'd been accompanying Tom on his visit to the stores. When passing the bell on our way home, he'd mentioned something his mother had told him:

"_John Gregory's star is starting to fade. You two are the future and hope of the County. He needs you both by his side._"

Alice smiled as she remembered and understood the message hidden in between the lines. It wouldn't be long before she would be able to go back to Tom. Old Gregory just hadn't realized how much he needed her.

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think^^<p>

Again, please like me on facebook if you enjoy me stuff:  
>"WinnifredArtemisDub" is my account there.<p> 


End file.
